Waiting To Exhale
by PureStone
Summary: She couldn't defend herself. She was brutally hurt...Then...She was taught how to box. Now she is a great fighter. But, she still can't seem to even fight her problems.
1. Chapter 1

** Don't ask. This is 'another' story. Sorry about not updating but I will update my other stories after this first chapter. Okay, not set really in Naruto world. No demons, and justu. Sorry, hope my characters aren't OOC to you. Try to enjoy, and give **_**good**_** critique. **

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own Naruto.

...

He gave an almost demonic laugh at her struggling.

"You need help boss?" One of the henchman said to -apparently- his boss known as Darkman.

"Not now. Most likely not ever." He answered back tossing the guy a small package.

"Stop. No, don't do this." She pleaded with him. Darkman chuckled throwing her on the bed. Tears streamed down her eyes as she made a run for her life.

"Not today little lady." A short thick chinned man said grabbing her by the wrists and throwing backward into Darkman's chisled, buff chest.

"Please, stop." She choked out. The door creaked open.

"Mommy? What's going on?" A little pink haired girl, around the age of 4 poked her head inside having heard her mother's voice. Her expression turned to horror as she seen 7 big, mean, dirty looking men.

"Sakura! Get out of here! Now, hurry!" Screamed her mother. Sakura stood frozen in fear for a second before her body reacted and dashed out the room. A hand came across her face.

"Whore! Bake' tie her up. I'll get the girl." Darkman said giving a feral grin, throwing the woman back on the bed and signaling for his workers to tie her up.

...

Sakura ran into the kitchen but found she couldn't reach the phone. She turned quickly into the living room. The lights were out. She couldn't reach the light, nor could she see the numbers on the phone.

"Need help with that?" Darkman suddenly appeared behind her giving a laugh as she shrieked and jumped away. Sakura ran to the other side of the room.

"A shame I can't see. It would be delightful to see the look on your face." He said his breath suddenly on her earlobe. She shoved her fist forward and jumped back.

"Where's my mommy?" She stuttered.

"Where's _my _mommy?" He questioned back sadly. Then a smile broke out on his face.

"She's gone, dead, and six feet under. Think about where your mommy will be." He said walking toward her. They both heard a crash from inside the room her mother and the bad guys were in. Sakura made a mad dash to the door.

"Mommy! Mommy, answer the door! Please, get away!" Sakura screamed not wanting to leave her.

"Unfortunately for you, she can't get away." Darkman said again appearing out of no where by her side. She screamed as he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Let me go!" She tried to free herself. He had a grip of iron.

"You don't want to be my friend? Why not _Sakura_?" He feigned hurt and then laughed sadistically mood ever so bright.

"Let my mommy go. Daddy will be here in a few minutes. He kick your butt." Sakura said, crying now too.

"Well, Daddy isn't kicking anything from what I know little blossom. How about I take your mother and give you an icecream cone? We can be best friends!" He suggested giddily. Setting her on the couch, he pulled out a tiny wire rope, bound her hands, tied her hands and tied her down. Darkman ruffled her short pink hair whispered in her ear, "Never forget my face little Blossom. It would be a shame that you would forget me." He said, plucking her ear and going back into the room.

She heard multiple gun shots and tears came down her face in currents as she screamed muffled words to anyone listening. She got a pounding headache and soon went into darkness.

...

That was then. This is now, 10 years later. Now Sakura was 14 and a freshman at Konoha High School in 3 days.

"How do you feel about going back to school finally?" Questions a woman with dark hair behind the counter of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Sakura didn't responded merely set the flowers on the counter to be rung up. She chuckled.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to go either." She said. Sakura looked up and paid the required amount and grabbed the flowers. Walking out a bell at the top of the door rang.

...

"Happy Birthday." Sakura said with a smile putting her mother's favorite flowers on a table her father and herseld kept just to celebrate her mom's birthday. She set a bouquet of arranged flowers, a card, and a silver necklace with a pendant on the table. Her father's head lowered and then raised up to hug Sakura. He, then set down a two bracelets, a card and a tiny box on the table. They never asked eachother what they got as gifts. Merely left them packaged just in case her mother came back.

Of course only her dad knew of her mother being alive.

Sakura turned to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered. She nodded.

"Lets pray for mom." she said. They grabbed hands and bowed heads in respect and said their own silent wishings, and blessings. Letting go at the same time, Sakura gave a shaky sigh and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"I love you too dad."

Then, they sat down to dinner, trying to ease the tension with conversation.

...

**So far, this is it. I hope it unfolds right and you know, attracts eyes **

**She and Naruto aren't going to be couples but they do share a few moments. **

**Please, review and tell me what you think. Next chap coming.**

_..:Luv ya much:.. Purestone_


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAP. ENJOY**

Disclaimer: Ugh, tired of saying it.

...

Today was the day. Sakura turned over groggily slapping her hand down on her alarm clock.

"Sorry I can't see you off to school, but you know how I work." Her father came into her explaining, tugging on his work jacket.

She seemed all of a sudden awake.

"But, you usually don't work like this til the weekends." Sakura said, frowning and sitting up.

"I know, but they are cutting back on workers and I have to pull bigger shifts for a while. I'm so sorry. I should be home before you go to sleep so I hope maybe we can have a chat?" He exclaimed coming closer to hug her. She sighed in understanding.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Love you." She said.

"You too baby girl." Then he walked out. After hearing his car pull out she got out of bed and stretched.

...

After taking a long, refeshing shower Sakura pulled on a black short sleeved shirt, faded grey pants with a chain belt, and black and silver shoes. She brushed her slightly damp pink hair and began to get nervous.

She was now a freshman and she didn't even know anybody. She had mostly all honors classes but still...She was nervous.

Shaking it off she put on her favorite good luck necklace-it said "wisdom"- and bracelet/ring set.

Not too soon after, she sat down to eat a light breakfast and headed out the door. The school wasn't too far away. She actually passed the back of the school on her way to school plenty of times. _Well, here goes nothing_. She thought.

...

"Sakura Haruno?" The secretary said trying to affirm. She nodded.

"I'm Shizune. Come to me for anything okay?" She gave Sakura a friendly, welcoming smile that was simply contagious. Sakura smiled back.

"Thank you. I will."

"And here is your schedule. And locker assingment. I'll bring you to your first class. From there, I'm pretty sure, it should be easy to find yourself around." Shizune began, signaling Sakura to come, leaving the office. Another lady sat in Shizune's seat, problably a fill-in for the moment.

...

"So here is your locker. Closest to your first class." Shizune informed pointing to the sleek, red locker being a little taller than Sakura. Sakura looked up then down to see the matching numbers. Shizune gave another smile leading her down the hallway.

"And here is your homeroom class. Mr. Hatake being your teacher. Any questions or comments?" She asked knocking on the door before Sakura could answer. Sakura shook her head.

"Pretty lockers." Was all, and the door opened.

...

"Ah, welcome Ms.Haruno right? Great, not late yet. You can find a seat anywhere and the bell should ring shortly." Mr. Hatake stated. She chose a seat fourth row to the front. She didn't like being right in front, not far in the back either.

Shortly after, a small group of teens likely to be 16 and 17 came in noisily. The blonde of the group laughed.

"Kakashi! I'm surprised you're here on time. Early in fact. Keep this up for the rest of the semester and I'll have to buy you a new volume of Icha Icha." He said loudly with a laugh. A onyx haired guy grunted.

"Shut up. Haven't you noticed he does that every year? Dobe."

"Whatever Teme." The blonde said. Mr. Hatake laughed.

"I might have to take you up on that deal Naruto." said Mr.Hatake, but the blonde called him Kakashi. It must be his first name.

The sat a couple rows behind herself conversation pretty busy.

"Hey. You. What's your name?" Naruto asked Sakura. She wasn't the only new one in the room so she wasn't sure if he meant her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you? Im Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto boasted.

"Sakura." She said back timidly.

"How did your mom pick a name so perfect?" Naruto asked eyes gleaming. Sakura's eyes lowered. _My mom. _When Naruto noticed her gaze saddened he quickly asked.

"What's wrong. She not in your life or something?" The onyx eyed one grunted again.

"Dobe." He said, but then the bell rang. More students came filed in while Kakashi was hidden behind a book most likely that Icha Icha Naruto mentioned.

"Anyway Sakura, nice to meet you. This is Sasuke-teme, this is Hinata, Shikamaru, and this is Ino." Naruto introduced. Hinata, the white eyed one gave a small wave. Shikamaru murmured something and Ino didn't even acknowledge her. Neither did Sasuke.

Kakashi let the class chat for a while seeing it unimportant to start anything on the first day. After a while he got up and began to tell them what he did and didn't expect for the rest of the year. And things to expect.

...

Sakura was on her way home when someone called her name. She barely heard it ane she turned around but didn't see anybody though. Shaking her head she continued her walk home.

Once there, she grab a purple soda out of the refriderator and sat at the kitchen table.

Her first day wasn't too bad.

_And it wasn't too good either. _

Sakura sipped her drink and fingered her necklace. Today was a half a day but tomorrow her she had to face lunch. She was only a freshman so she couldn't leave campus to eat. _That would be great. _She could sit alone but it doesn't really matter. She didn't find talking too fun most times.

Yep, this year is most-likely going to head down hill fast.

...

**Second chap. Not too long, but I'm trying because, personally, I love long chapters. But, it's easier said then done. Anyway, I'm doing another right now, because, I'm in my mode.**

_Not a rose _

_..:PureStone:.._


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I'm on the roll. Now I need to switch gears for my other stories. ENJOY PWEAZE **

...

Sakura lie in the bed staring up at the ceiling. There was two knocks before a dark figure walked in.

"You still awake?" Her dad said sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Mhm." She replied softly.

"How was your day? Make any new friends?"

"Nah." She grumbled. He put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't want to keep you awake, but if you want to talk, I'll stay." he said.

"Yeah, I am kind of sleepy." Sakura said, stifling a yawn.

"Well, I'll let you rest then. Um, tomorrow, I won't see you when I wake up or when you go to bed." He informed quickly. She sat up.

"Why not?" She askd sadly, but anger seeped into her voice quick.

"I won't be able to see you anymore. It's bad enough the summers over and school has only been in for a week and that you have to work on weekends too. What happened?"

"Well, jobs are getting cut down dramatically. I'm lucky to have been working there for 8 years and happen to be close to my boss, but they need me there longer. I'm sorry Sakura. Really I am. I'll make it up to you." He said, but gave up as she huffed and laid down facing her window. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and got up, leaving the room silently.

Sakura forced herself not to cry. Life is a bitch sometimes.

...

Sakura woke up in a bad mood today. She took a quick shower and threw on a black and white striped shirt, dark blue pants and white sandels.

She brushed her hair and desided to skip breakfast.

Since, she didn't eat breakfast and hadn't had to brush her teeth over she made it to school about 20 minutes early.

Sakura made her way to the cafeteria to sit at a table and...do nothing really. She heard a scoff from her left then a laughed. She turned her head to see Ino and a gang of girls looking and laughing at her. Sakura ignored it and dug into her backpack for a notebook, pen, and her english book.

She delt with people like that her whole life. No reason to take that bull now.

Louder laughter filled her ears and Sakura had a half a mind to throw the table at them. But she restrained against it, she didn't do things like that even if she _did_ think it. She focused on her notes. She had a test in honors English on Friday. Already.

"Hey Sakura." Ino called out to her. Sakura lifted her gaze. Ino didn't reply however, merely burst out in fits of laughter. Then her lackeys did the same. Sakura smiled and went back to her work. Her forehead was't something she hilarious but she still smiled to show Ino and her posse they couldn't control her with childish and petty teasing. It was really dumb. Gathering her thingys, Sakura headed to her locker and decided to pick a good seat in class that morning.

...

Unfortunate for her Ino, and most of her posse was in her first period. At certain points of the hour Ino would whisper to people, and tehy'd pass it on. Like telephone. When the last person leaned over to tell her what had been said Sakura listened but didn't show she heard any of it.

Your new nickname is forehead.

You can land a plane on your forehead.

Did you know Mt. Forehead is the BIGGEST mountain in the world?

If you shined your forehead hard enough it could become a body length mirror.

_Goodness, my forehead isn't that damn big. _Sakura screamed to herself. She sighed and forced herself not to show her anger. Hell, she was furious but she wouldn't let them win. She couldn't let it be done.

The next to her leaned over whispered, _You must have killed your mother win you came out. Not just a little ripping but her whole body split. _Sakura's fist clenched and gathered her things fuming. The bell rang right on time because, Sakura was this close...a centimeter _close_ to pining Ino to a tree and cutting her body to pieces.

Sakura ran out of the room tears threatening to fall. Naruto's eyes filled with worry for the pink haired girl. He doesn't know her or hang out with her but that was some pretty harsh stuff. His feet began to carry him out of the classroom.

"Hey Sakura. Wait up!" he called out. Sakura threw a couple books in her locker using a hand to swipe away a tear before came up to her.

"You came to finish the game?" She asked picking out the things she needed for her next coming hours.

"No. Not me." Naruto said. Sakura dropped one of her text books and Naruto bent down to pick it up. Sakura took it from his grasp murmurng thanks.

"Don't listen to Ino. She's just mean and thinks to high of herself." Naruto try to comfort. Sakura shook her, noticing she made a mistake by grabbing the same book she had before. She re-opened her locker and threw inside. She grabbed the right book this time slamming the locker door closed. Not wanting to blow up on Naruto she gave a slow, anger-releasing breath and turned to him kindly saying,

"Thank you for your concern but I don't need it. I know what she is, but it's not vise versa so she needs to keep her mouth shut. I don't like trouble. Never did. So I think it's best for you to leave me alone so I can keep on my way." Sakura said trying to contain her anger. Naruto could tell she was mad though he didn't respond. She nodded trying to be polite and then stormed away. Naruto watched as she had to pass Ino, and herself and the whole clique laughed and pointed.

...

Naruto grabbed his tray and sat across from Sasuke.

"Hey teme. You notice how mean Ino is to Sakura?" Naruto whispered across the table. He didn't see the need why but he did it anyway.

"Why are you whispering, dobe?" Sasuke said, cutting a piece of a tomato and putting it in his mouth, bored with the conversation already.

"Teme, why doesn't Sakura sit with us? She all alone at that table." Naruto said in a low voice as if someone was spying on them. Naruto turned to see Sakura at a round table far on the right close to the window. Sasuke shrugged and grunted something.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned as Hinata and Tenten joined them at the table.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." Tenten greeted. Naruto waved while Sasuke hn'd. Soon, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Choji and Temari came over to sit with them.

"Hey guys." Naruto said forking noodles in his mouth. They all sighed or greeted back at Naruto being so greedy and rude.

Naruto couldn't help but think about a certain pink haired chick. He didn't like her but he couldn't help but wonder.

...

Sakura felt a gaze on her face but ignored it. She figured it was Ino anyway.

After lunch she went to her locker and dropped off the unnecessary things and got required things. She began to go to class, and felt gazes on her. She silently hoped to hear the last bell ring _right now_.

...

**Okay, I cut it off right here but only because, I wanted to save some stuff for the next chapter. And I'm getting to that right now. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

_...PureStone..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahaha...Don't ask. Uh, it's now been about two months and a week into school**

...

Steps echoed in the dim hallway.

"Why does it have to be so dark all the time? Lighten up." Darkman said laughing, aimed and fired a shot at a chunky guy sitting lazily on a chair. He barely had time to blink before he fell off the chair in his own blood. The others henchman was sitting up straight and awake from the loud BANG.

"Now. Is anyone else bored? Don't want to laugh?" Darkman asked serious. And then, he burst out into laughter all the other men laughing in unison to save their lives. Darkman waited for them to notice he was done laughing.

The laughing stopped.

One man continued to laugh loud and fake.

Darkman kept eye contact with a tall linky guy and shot the short, sandy brown haired guy. Darkman aimed at the linky one.

"Bang." He said laughing hysterically.

"Have a true sense of humor why don't cha? It's much. Much better that way." Darkman said before killing the linky one. He walked down the hallway towards his office smiling like it was a bright shiny day, and no one was dead. He smiled insanely.

...

"How's that daughter of yours Haruno?" A man known as Tebochi asked from the asked.

"She's okay. I wish I could be home a lot more but...I need money." He replied.

"More than your daughter needs love, huh?" Tebochi said and continued to work. He didn't respond merely continued putting a part together. Tebochi shook his head and moved to his next part.

...

Sakura woke up to a smelly house. She wrinkled her nose trying to make out the smells. Breakfast. Breakfast indeed.

"Dad?" She said, getting out of bed descending the stairs rushing into the kitchen.

"Dad?" She repeated reaching the kitchen. She was disappointed to see no dad but very delighted to see a nice breakfast made. Just for her. There was a note lying next to the pancakes.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry I can't be home to see you and conversate. _

_I will make it up to you. I promise, but for now_

_maybe you would like to start your day off full...of food._

_,Dad_

Sakura set the note down and observed her meal. Strawberry pancakes, bacon, hashbrowns, eggs, and noodles. Sakura smiled to herself. _Exactly like mother. _Sakura thought. She teared up but no tears fell.

She sat down and began to start her day off right.

"Indeed my day shall go well." Sakura smiled happily to herself.

...

Today she wore a dark purple and grey hoodie over a grey short sleeve shirt with '_Will you choke for me?_' on the front, dark blue jeans and grey and purple shoes. She was feeling giddy and only about 12 blocks to go. Not too far.

Just about 8 and a half blocks from the school a drop of water splashed on her nose. Sakura looked up and noticed the clouds were gray and about to burst. She quickened her pace because for all she knew rain could come pouring down any second. Why did she have to know that? Rain came down quickly causing Sakura to break into a run, pulling her hood over her head to protect it as best as she could.

A long, dark, sleek car creeped up Sakura. It wasn't a limo but not quite a regular car either. She didn't have time to notice it as she ran, now only a little over 3 blocks away. Skidding around a corner Sakura tripped and landed on her backpack, which was filled with hard covered books, making Sakura groan on impact. She couldn't turn around now, today was Friday and Sakura didn't plan on missing that test. So she got up stretched alittle, adjusted her backpack, groaned again and continued.

Only when she was 1 block away did she notice the car following her. She didn't turn to look at it however, merely ran through the main entrance trying to get into the school. Tugging at the door she got puzzled.

"Why is it locked?" Sakura asked herself, frantic. The car was still there, she noticed, running around to the side of the building where she was almost sure a door would be unlocked. Nearly yipping with joy Sakura got inside sheltered from the rain. She looked back outside to see if the car was there, and it wasn't. She sighed in relief on to have a bad feeling.

...

"Ew, Haruno you reek. Why didn't you go back home? Couldn't certainly saved us all of that smell and you of embarrassment." Ino said in disgust as Sakura walked to her locker to drop her things off for lunch. Sakura knew she didn't stink, only smelled like rain. She knew Ino was trying to make it seem like she did stink and warn others. Sakura regarded the comment, skirting by and heading to the lunch room.

Upon entering, eyes went shot her way. She also knew she wasn't the only one wet so why the big deal? Seriously.

She didn't even get in a lunch line she merely went to the table she always sat at.

"Hey! Fresh meat? I'm sitting there today, get up and move." Said a voice of a buff looking guy with a J.V. jacket on. Sakura looked up and nearly froze.

"Are you deaf or just dumb? I said move!" He shouted gaining attention. Sakura waited a moment then slowly picked up her things pushing out of the lunch rooms' double doors quickly.

...

Furious, Sakura stalked down the hallway, in tears. She was pissed at that guy and at herself. At that guy for thinking he could just rule over her and dominate her in anyway. At herself for giving him the power to believe -and he did- he could. She didn't want to risk getting kicked out or in any type of trouble. She had all A's nothing less and so much to lose. Why let it go now?

Rounding a corner she made it to her locker and turned the combination.

Throwing her books inside. She headed to the main entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said the guard who worked there.

"I'm feeling sick ma'am. My father is working and I really need to go home." Sakura exclaimed sniffing. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and nearly stumbled. It went unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. Lunch is almost over, head back to lunch." The gaurd ordered leaving no room for argument. She oblidged turning around heading to the cafeteria.

...

Once out of sight and actually going past the cafeteria Sakura slid down the wall. She really was feeling sick. The bell rang and she got up, making a mad dash to get out of the side door and home.

...

Hinata felt bad for Sakura.

"Poor Sakura." Hinata said after being the only one to see her run out of the building when the bell rang.

"Yeah. I know. She is poor." Ino said looking at her perfect nails. Hinata rolled her as at the conceited blonde.

"You're giving her a hard time Ino. I was't talking about her _being _poor. I meant how bad her first year here is. Because of you." Hinata commented in a soft yet biting tone. Ino looked at her as if she had been disrespected somehow.

"Her forehead shouldn't be so big. Her hair shouldn't be that stupid bubblegum pink and her clothes shouldn't be that of a fucking goth. She shouldn't be so wierd." Ino snapped.

"You don't even know her enough to judge her like that. She can't have a decent time because, you're giving her such a hard time. I bet she won't even come back to school because, you're turning everyone who doesn't even know her against her." Hinata said in a slightly higher voice. Soft, sweet, Hinata was gone.

"Hinata." Her cousin Neji said coming up to the two stepping between them.

"Sorry. I should getting to class." Hinata apologized going right past Ino, not sparing a passing glance.

"Don't anger my cousin. Her nature is soft and gentle but let me remind you... She _is _a Hyuuga." Neji warned close to Ino not waiting or wanting a response walking in his cousin's direction.

...

_The rain ceased but Sakura wasn't all dry yet. She trembled, trying to hurry and lay down her head spinning. She fumbled with the keys to her house._

_"Need help with that?" Came an odd familiar voice right beside her. She let a scream and clenched her eyes closed. _

_"W-why are y-you here?" She stuttered dropping her keys. He laughed and grabbed her wrist kissing her trembling lips. _

_"Why are you here?" He asked laughing at her face. She sputtered something but it didn't sound English so he merely laughed and picked up the keys, seemingly to guess and get right the key to her house. After opening the door and he pulled her inside. _

...

Sakura shook her head to clear horrible vision out of her head. She picked up her fallen keys and went into her house. _I have left the kitchen light on this morning. _She thought to herself pouring a glass of water and standing at the counter to drink. After a couple cold glasses Sakura collapsed on the couch. She held the remote but didn't turn on the TV. The patterns on the ceiling began to swirl but only because they were swirlies and if you looked at them long enough did they begin to elude you. Sakura's stomach rocked and she gagged but nothing else happened.

"What is wrong with me?" She questioned a loud standing up a little too quickly. Her eyes crossed and her stomach flipped. A cloth was placed in front of her nose and mouth. Not even five seconds later did she finally pass out.

He gave a ruthless laugh as he caught her limp body and the romote fell out of her grasp.

"Need help with that?"

...

**Guess who that is? I guess I shouldn't have put in that little vision just in case a few of you guys forgot I wanted to remind you a little. Or maybe a little too much I guess. **

**Um, more stuff up soon. Yayzerz! Hands out chocolate and pink laffy taffys **

_Peek-A-Boo ...PureStone..._


End file.
